The present invention relates to a method for bioremediating sediments contaminated with PCBs. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of brominated or iodinated biphenyls under anaerobic conditions to stimulate extensive and rapid microbial dechlorination of PCBs in freshwater, estuarine and marine sediments.